


Карточный спор

by Lindocruz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz
Summary: Тесла загадал желание
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Nnoitra Gilga/Tesla Lindocruz, Szayel Aporro Granz/Tesla Lindocruz





	Карточный спор

— Нериэл...   
— Да? — неотрываясь от тетради, спросила девушка.  
— Ластик дай, — резко сказал он.   
Ему на руку приземлился белый круглый ластик.  
Ничего не сказав, он стер часть таблицы, продолжая искоса смотреть на Нериэл.  
— У тебя же есть, — услышал он шепот сзади.  
— Тесла, заткни-и-ись, — ответил брюнет.  
Прозвенел звонок и ученики высыпали из класса.  
— Нойтора.  
— Чего тебе, Тесла? — спросил парень, облокотившись о стену.  
— Насколько я помню, ты хотел пригласить Нериэл куда-то... — невинно смотря куда-то в сторону, сказал Тесла.  
— Ну да, — ответил Нойтора, — но не сейчас.  
— Это значит, что не можешь, — применил свой многолетний опыт Линдокруз.   
— Нифига! — запротестовал Джируга. — Сегодня. На большой перемене. Ясно?  
— Ладно, — что-то на подобие ухмылки появилось на губах Теслы.

— Нериэл...  
Девушка чуть не подавилась, услышав этот голос.  
— Д-да? — сглотнув, спросила девушка.  
Нойтора бросил быстрый взгляд на странно смотрящих на него подруг Нериэл.   
— Давай отойдём, — сказал он.  
Нериэл встала и они отошли в другую часть столовой, в сопровождении смеха её подруг.  
— Что ты хотел? — Ту Одершавнк неловко себя чувствовала, когда Нойтора вот так над ней навис.  
— Я хотел спросить... — несколько замялся парень, тем самым повергнув Нел в шок. — ... ты не занята вечером?  
Нериэл выдохнула.  
— Нет, не особо, — ответила она. — А ты... что-то хотел?  
— Может... сходим куда-нибудь? — Нойтора выглядел забавно, когда не знал, что сказать.  
— Х-хорошо, — согласилась девушка. — А... а где?  
— Может в парке? — предложил Джируга.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Нериэл и они разошлись в разные стороны.  
— Ну? — начал Тесла, как только Нойтора сел за столик.  
— Знаешь, надо мне было тебя вчера удавить, — произнёс Нойтора.  
— За что~о? — удивился Линдокруз.  
— За тупые желания! — ответил брюнет. — И не дай бог у меня нихрена не получится!  
— Ой, а сам-то! — Тесла вспомнил вчерашний вечер: они, вчетвером, играют в карты на желание из-за неимения денег, дома у Нойторы.  
Сначала желания были безобидными, даже по-детски глупыми, но потом "добрый" Нойтора, блистая дьявольской улыбкой, загадал Тесле поцеловать Заэля. "И ни хрена не в щёчку!" — весело сказал тогда Нойтора, гляда на меняющееся лицо Теслы.   
После этого, морально обиженный Линдокруз решил отомстить: его желанием было свидание Нойторы и Нериэл.   
Гриммджоу очень громко и отменно ржал, и успокоившись, сказал, что Нойтора хитрый и может отлынить поэтому к нему приставят Теслу, вооружённого тортиком.  
— Так что Гриммджоу с нас по пять шкур сдерёт, если всё сорвется, — сказал Тесла сейчас.  
— Это называется, горе от пустоты вот тут, Нойтора парочку раз дотронулся пальцем до своего виска.  
— Я к тебе сегодня пойду, — сказал Линдокруз, доставая из сумки фотоаппарат, который Гриммджоу буквально от сердца оторвал. — Буду искать что-нибудь приличное.  
— Блин, я хотел отвертеться.  
— Деньги есть? — напрямик спросил Тесла, смотря оставшиеся на карте памяти фотки.  
— Та есть немного, — Нойтора махнул рукой. — На полторы розочки.  
Тесла икнул, чуть не выронив фотоаппарат.  
— Может, я ромашками отделаюсь? — с надеждой спросил Нойтора.  
— Иди в космос, — Тесла убрал фотик обратно в сумку. — Ты бабушку навещать пойдешь или на свидание? Ромашки... Лилии купишь.

— Ой, мама, роди меня обратно, что это? — спросил Тесла, держа в руках кожаную куртку с цепями. — Ты ходишь на байкерские сходки без меня?  
— Да нет, я в ней гуляю иногда, — ответил Нойтора, отвечая кому-то по аське.  
— Так вот почему ты только летом гуляешь, — произнёс Тесла, откинув куртку чуть назад.  
— Заэль, сволочь, говорит, что вожделеет эти хреновы фотки, — не отрываясь от аськи, сказал Джируга.  
— Хе~е, — ухмыльнулся Тесла, залезая в глубины шкафа. — Спорим, он мечтает быть на моём месте?  
— Кстати, да.  
— Урааа!!! — радостно крикнул Тесла, вывалившись из шкафа.  
— Тихо ты, придурок! — Нойтора повернулся к другу. — Отец же прилетит.  
— И чего? — похихикивая спросил Тесла, поудобнее устраиваясь в ворохе одежды.  
— Та я ж вчера подслушал, как отец матери говорил, что "волнуется за мою ориентацию", — передразнил он. — Придурки.  
— От оно что... — Тесла поднял голову вверх, что позволяло смотреть на Нойтору снизу вверх.  
— Так что тихо, — Джируга выглянул за дверь.  
Тесла засмеялся.  
— Чё ты ржёшь? — возмущенно спросил брюнет, закрыв дверь  
— Если мы... — сквозь смех начал говорить Тесла, — ... вот так сразу заткнёмся... то он еще быстрее прибежи~ит.  
— Да тихо ты блин, придурок!  
— Я рубашку нашел, одень, — успокоившись, сказал Тесла и протянул рубашку другу.  
— Щас, — Нойтора начал стягивать футболку.  
Дверь открылась, в комнату, спиной вперёд, с подносом в руках, на котором столяли пиалы с чаем и тарелочки с печеньем, вошел мужчина.  
Перед ним предстала картина маслом: Тесла, лежащий в ворохе одежды его сына и, собственно, сам сын, почти стянувший с себя футболку.  
Мужчина несколько ошалело на них посмотрел, быстро поставил поднос и так же быстро направился к двери.  
— Стоять!! — крикнул Нойтора.  
Мужчина замер, так и не дойдя до двери.  
— Сядь! — приказал парень.  
Мужчина сел в кресло.  
— Обьясняю, — чуть сбавил тон Нойтора. — Я иду на свидание с девушкой, повторяю, с девушкой. А Тесла просто помогает мне нормально одеться.  
Мужчина облегченно вздохнул.  
— Ну и прекрасно, — сказал он, и, встав, добавил: — Пойдем.  
— Я занят, — Нойтора кинул футболку на кровать.  
— Пошли я сказал, — мужчина взял сына за локоть и вывел из комнаты.  
Напоследок Нойтора увидел начинающего смеяться Теслу.  
— Нойтора, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, — начал мужчина, закрыв дверь.  
— Давай быстрее, мне холодно, — недовольно сказал Нйотора, незаметно приоткрв дверь, давая Тесле в полной мере подслушать.   
— Держись подальше от него, — отрезал мужчина.  
— Чё?  
— Твой друг, — Тесла хмыкнул. — Странный он.  
— Оптимист и всё, — ответил Нйотора. — И вообще, что за чушь ты несёшь?  
— Я говорю правду.  
— Ересь ты несёшь, — Нойтора вернулся в комнату хлопнув дверью.  
Тесла сидел на полу, пил чай и грыз печеньки.  
— Ну чё, хомяк, слышал?  
Линдокруз кивнул.  
— Вефево, — сквозь печеньку сказал он.  
— Ну, где рубашка-то? — обречённо спросил брюнет.  
— На спинке, вот там, — Тесла печенькой указал на искомую.  
— Джинсы вон те оденешь, — сказал Тесла, когда Нойтора застегнул последнюю пуговицу. — И быстрей давай, час остался, а нам еще веник покупать и до парка шлёпать.

— Веник не выкинул? — Тесла заглянул за спину Нойторы. — Молодец. Та-а-ак, — парень быстро осмотрел брюнета, — вроде все нормально. Смотри не накосячь.  
— Попробую, — сказал Нойтора, поправляя воротник. — Всё, потеряйся, она идет, — брюнет толкнул Теслу в кусты.  
— П-привет, — Нериэл была очень удивлена виду Нойторы.  
— Привет, это тебе, — быстро проговорил брюнет, но на удивление изящно достал букет из-за спины.  
Послышалось шуршание и мелькнула вспышка.  
— Что это? — спросила девушка, взглянув на кусты.  
— Где? — моргнул Нойтора.  
— Наверное показалось, — сказала Нел и, взяв букет, добавила: — Спасибо.  
— Пойдём, — сказал Нойтора.

Большую часть времени они молчали, опустившись в свои раздумья.  
Нериэл думала, зачем же Нойторе понадобилось ее приглашать на берег реки. Утопить?  
Нойтора же пытался продумать все возможные развития событий.  
Тут у него ожил мобильный.  
— Я сейчас, — сказал парень, отходя.  
— Слышь, Косяк, — послышался знакомый недовольный голос, — Ты там можешь по-активнее знаки внимания проявлять? Я там уже сплю в этих кустах... Кстати, ты знаешь какой мягкой и шелковистой становится крапива, когда на неё головой прилетаешь?  
— Заткнись нахрен, — дёрнулся Нойтора. — Не истери. Щас попробую, — он с задумчивостью обвёл взглядом все кустики в зоне видимости.  
— Извини, что заставил ждать, — сказал брюнет, засовывая телефон в карман.  
Продолжив путь, он оглянулся и, увидев скучающего Теслу, пафосно подпирающего дерево, сделал вид, что держит Нериэл за талию.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Линдокруз начал ловить кадры.  
Через пару минут, дойдя до берега, Нериэл напряглась.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Нойтора.  
— Да н-нет, н-ничего, — ответила девушка.  
— Тогда пошли, — как можно добрее сказал Нойтора, делая приглашающий жест.

— А отсюда и правда открывается хороший вид, — сказала Нериэл, не заметив, как рука Нойторы легла на её плечи.  
— И правда, — его голос прошуршал вместе с ветром.  
Девушка удивлённо посмотрела на парня.  
Игра в гляделки продолжалась длительное время. Они с любопытством смотрели друг на друга, постепенно понимая, как же много ни не замечали.  
Нойтора подался вперёд и их губы слились в поцелуе.  
"Точно, — вдруг вспомнил парень. — Линдокруз. Он, сука, все знал"

P.S.  
— Йохоу! — радостно крикнул Гриммджоу на следующий день, только получив обратно свой фотоаппарат.  
— Кстати, — вспомнил Тесла, — надо отцу Нойторы распечатать пару моментов.  
— Да хоть все! — так же радостно ответил Дагерджак.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — к ним подошёл Заэль, — Ты получил те фотки? — догадался он.  
В ответ Гриммджоу повертел перед носом Заэля фотоаппаратом.  
— Дай гляну! — воскликнул Заэль.  
— Ага, щас! — ухмыляясь сказал Джагерджак. — Я ещё сам не досмотрел, — он убрал от носа Заэля свой горячо любимый фотик.  
Тесла долго смеялся, смотря на маленькую перебранку между парнями за право первым посмотреть редчайшие кадры.  
В конце концов они пришли к компромиссу и смотрели фотки вместе. Тесла же, снова пафосно начав подпирать дерево, стал выслушивать коментарии.  
— Ого! — восхитился Заэль. — Не думал, что он решится подарить ей цветы!  
— Даже не жалко, что не розы, — добавил Гриммджоу.  
— Вау! — снова воскликнул Заэль. — Так они ходили на берег! А кто, кстати, место выбирал? — последний вопрос был адресован Тесле.  
— Нойтора, — ответил тот.  
— Спорим, она думала что он её утопить решил? — посмеиваясь сказал Гриммджоу и перелистнул на следующую фотку.  
— Ого! — хором удивленно воскликнули Заэль и Гриммджоу  
Тесла начал откровенно ржать. Он понял, что они увидели фото, из-за которого он чуть не отправился в плавание — поцелуй на фоне заката.

**Author's Note:**

> 10.13.2011


End file.
